1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catapult, and more particularly to a catapult having a disengagable handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical catapults comprise a handle having a U-shaped bracket provided thereon for engaging with a resilient belt. However, the handle is solidly secured to the bracket and may not be disengaged from the bracket such that the catapult comprises a large volume which can not be easily carried by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional catapults.